The Snake
by drama-freak-csim
Summary: This is my first fan fic. It's mainly about Calleigh and Eric.So...yeah p.s. tonsa cliffhangers. COMPLETED
1. The Snake

Eric looked in on the dead body in the dumpster.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go diving", he says with a grin appearing on his face. Eric notices Calleigh's face. It's full of uncertainty.

"Something wrong?" he asks moving closer, voice hinting concern.

"Ok, you know I have no problem with getting my hands dirty I mean I will easily crawl my way though wet trash, maggots and things like that but..."

"But...?" Eric presses.

Calleigh bits her bottom lip. "I, um ... I have a problem with ants" she nervously replies. Eric let out a small laugh. Calleigh grinned. "Say what you will but they are small, sneaky, mischievous and just thinking about them makes my skin crawl," she shudders.

"Ok ok", Eric replies resting a hand on her shoulder, "I'll trash-dive solo this time, but you owe me one"

A look of relief washes over Calleigh's face. Eric starts climbing into the dumpster.

"If you ask me, I think overcoming your fears is when of the best, woah", Eric freezes, his face turns serious. "Eric?" Calleigh steps forward.

"Shhhhh don't move", Eric warms in a calm quiet voice. Calleigh frowns confused until she hears the sound. Ssssssssssssss. A gasp of realisation escapes Calleigh's lips.

"Eric", she asks shakily. Eric slowly pulls one leg out of the dumpster trying not to startle the snake in the dumpster. The snake starts slithering towards Eric's left leg. Eric pulls his leg out just in time not realising his hand was still resting on the dumpster.

The snake rises up and sinks its teeth into Eric's hand.

"Arrghhhh", Eric screams in pain and falls to the ground. "Oh my god Eric", Calleigh cries running towards him. Eric uses his other hand to yank the snake off his hand and ditch it back into the dumpster. The snake burries itself in the garbage. Calleigh is at Eric's side holding his hand. "Eric please say something", she pleads.

Detective Tripp sees Eric on the ground and runs towards him. "What happened here", Tripp's eyes grow wide with concern.

"Eric got bit by a snake in the dumpster", Calleigh is almost in tears. Tripp walks to the dumpster and looks in at the deadly snake.

"Damn it", he yells. "We need an ambulance now", he almost yells into his speaker. "Calleigh I'm gonna call Horatio, keep Eric talking" he runs to his car where he left his cell phone.

"Ok", Calleigh answers shakily, never letting go of Eric's hand.

Calleigh takes out her hair tie and wraps it around Eric's arm to apply pressure. Eric clenches his teeth in pain. He notices tears running down Calleigh's face. "Calleigh", he grabs her arm, "Calleigh it's not that bad, and I'll be fine". Before Calleigh can answer, a paramedic comes towards them pulling Eric up and directing him to the ambulance.

Eric lies down in the ambulance and Calleigh sits beside him. The two nurses in the ambulance start fussing over Eric. "What have we got?" one of them asks.

"Serious snake bite, we have to treat him now"

"We don't have the meds, we have to wait til we get to the hospital"

"He might not make it to the hospital"

"Hang in there Sir"

Calleigh has tears streaming down her face and she is holding on to Eric's arm tight. 'I can't lose him', she thinks to herself, 'and to think I never got to ask you out, please pull through Eric, please'

Eric's hand reaches up and wipes a tear off Calleigh's cheek. She gives him a small smile.


	2. The News

RING RING, RING RING. Calleigh glances at her phone and sees Horatio's name on the caller ID. She lets out a tired sigh. It's been hours since Eric was rushed to the hospital and she has been told nothing. She didn't think it would take this long just for a snake bite. But then again, it was a serious snake bite, a deadly snake bite.

Calleigh pulls the phone up to her ear and tries to make her voice as professional as possible. "Duquesne", she says almost sounding like a robot. I guess that was a little too professional, she thinks to herself.

"Hey Calleigh how is he?" Horatio's voice is full of concern.

"Um I'm not sure they haven't told me anything, he's still in intensive care", Calleigh replies. Her eyes start stinging and she has a big lump in her throat. She slumps in a chair in the waiting room and tells herself to calm down. She doesn't want to start crying while she is on the phone to her boss.

"Ok tell you what, Speed and I will be down there a little later. In the meantime I think you should go get something to eat and drink, look after yourself", Horatio almost orders to her.

"Ok," she replies, "How are we doing on the case?"

"Well we have a suspect and very strong evidence linking him to the crime but I don't want you to worry about that right now. I'll see you later", Horatio doesn't wait for a reply and hangs up. It wasn't anything personal; Horatio was always like that when he was on a case.

Calleigh glances at the clock and sighs. "Why won't they tell me what's going on, why isn't he out yet?" she mutters to herself

Back at the station Horatio is interrogating a possible suspect.

"Why'd you do Watson, huh, why'd you murder an innocent girl", Horatio leans towards the suspect. Tim is standing in the corner, arms crossed.

"That bitch didn't pay me my money. I told her if I don't get it when I want it, she'll be sorry. And what does she do, she sends her no-good brother after me. See these cuts", Watson points to the cuts and bruises on his face, "Now I didn't get that ice-skating, he pounded me, she had it coming, it was revenge."

A small smile creeps across Watson's face.

Horatio's face grows dark with anger, "What's so funny Watson, the fact that you're gonna spend the rest of your life jail, huh"

"Did you have a hard time..._collecting _her body. I planted a little pressie in the dumpster just for you guys", Watson's evil grin widens.

Horatio pulls Watson up by the collar and slams him into the back wall.

"You're gonna be sorry you ever, EVER did that." He turns his head towards Yelina, keeping in eye contact with Watson. "Get him outta my sight before I do something I'll regret".

Horatio lets go of Watson never taking his eyes off of him. Yelina handcuffs him and walks him out the room.

At the hospital Calleigh is lying in a chair slowly drinking some coffee. As she brushes hair behind her ear, she sees the doctor walking down the hall towards her. Calleigh jumps up and almost spills her coffee.

"What's going on, is he ok what..." Calleigh is brought to a stop when she notices the look in the doctor's eyes. Calleigh feels the lump in her throat and the stinging in her eyes return.

The Doctor takes in a deep breath and plainly says, "I believe we have a problem".


	3. The Hospital

**A/N: _Hey thanks for the great reviews. Sorry to leave you with that little cliff hanger._**

**Pairing: _Calleigh/Eric_****

* * *

**

Calleigh's heart is racing, her head pounding. She loses feeling in her legs and falls, grabbing the chair just in time. She pulls herself into the chair, now completely ignoring the Doctor. Her breathing is heavy and her eyes are full of shock. It takes her time to process it in her brain. After about a minute, Calleigh looks up at the Doctor and remembers where she is and what's going on.

The Doctor takes the seat next to her and grabs her arm for support. Calleigh's blue eyes are misty and she can't seem to look at the Doctor. 'Calm down', she tells herself, 'it might not be that bad, I don't even know what's wrong with him yet. He's strong he'll pull through'. Calleigh's mind flashes back to a time not too long ago...

_Flashback_

Calleigh is in the break room getting a can of coke. Someone walks into the room. She knows who it is right away. She can tell it's him just by sensing it. "Hey there shark-man", Calleigh teases in a sweet voice. A grin appears on Eric's face. "Oh is that my new nickname", Eric replies, "I like it, it's cute". Calleigh smiles thinking, 'Just like you'.

Calleigh and Eric are referring to the case they had that day where Eric had been diving for evidence and suddenly got surrounded by sharks. Calleigh walks to the sofa and sits down opening her can. Eric follows and sits next to her. He's staring at her. Calleigh locks eyes with him and he looks away. She could have sworn she saw him blushing. Eric turns to face Calleigh. "You know I have to admit, for a split second there, I was kinda scared. I was imagining those Sharks ripping me apart and feeding me to their young, my face would look like this", Eric screws up his face and Calleigh bursts out in laughter. "Hahahahaha", Calleigh puts her hand on his muscular arm. "They could never rip you apart; you're way too strong and muscular. Eric Smiles and screws his face up again making Calleigh burst out laughing again

_End flashback_

"Um Ms. As I was saying..." The Doctor brings Calleigh back to Earth and straightens his glasses, "There were some ... problems while we were treating your friend". Calleigh takes a deep breath and looks the Doctor in the eye.

"Problems?" she asks just above a whisper. "Yes problems", the doctor continues, "As we were treating you friend we were in a rush to get the anti-venom into his blood stream. We didn't we were in such a rush that we had no time to check his medical records" Calleigh just keeps staring at the Doctor, not blinking, too worried about what the Doctor might say next.

The Doctor clears his throat, "As soon as we gave him the injection he went into anaphylactic shock" "Oh my god he's not..." Calleigh couldn't finish the sentence. She couldn't even think of it, let alone say it. "Oh no, he's not dead", the Doctor replies after seeing the look on Calleigh's face. Calleigh let out the biggest sigh of relief that she had in her lungs. She rubbed her tired eyes and hope flooded back into her head. Her face had regained its colour and eyes were sparkling just like they used to. "But he instantly went into a coma", the Doctor's voice is steady.

Calleigh's eyes feel like they are on fire and she can't keep back the tears. She burst out crying and throws her arms around the Doctor. She doesn't care that people can hear her sobbing down the hall. She doesn't care that she is squeezing a man she doesn't even know, as tight as she can. She blames herself for getting her hopes up. She should have just listened to the Doctor, let him tell the whole story before she starts jumping to conclusions. It felt like her heart was slowly tearing inside and nothing she did would make her feel better. "It's ok, shhh ,shhh", the Doctor tried to comfort Calleigh, "Hey he might wake up from his coma, he might turn out to be fine"

The Doctor was shocked by Calleigh's response. Calleigh knew all to well that it could take years to months for someone to wake from a coma. When Calleigh was 6, her Uncle was in a car crash and he went into a coma. After about 2 years he woke up but just died. The Doctor was full of guilt. ' Oh God she took this hard', he thought to himself, 'What's she gonna do when she finds out what else I'm not telling her, she'll be so devastated. The truth is, this is just the tip of the ice berg, the truth might just rip her heart in two'

**A/N: Hmmmm I wonder what the Doctors not telling Calleigh. You'll never guess what's about to happen. You'll be shocked by the outcome. Please tell me what you think. Good/Bad/Pathetic/Boring **


	4. Telling Lies

**

* * *

A.N: _Thanks for the great reviews, they inspire me. Sorry for past typo's, promise I won't make anymore. Enjoy!

* * *

_**

Calleigh sits down beside her friend and lets out a sigh. Tim comes over to Calleigh and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"He seems so still, so lifeless", Calleigh says never taking her eyes off of Eric.

Tim is lost for words; he doesn't know what to say. Tim had never been good at these things. "The Doctor said that he can still hear us, so we should keep talking to him til he wakes up", says Tim dragging a chair and placing it beside Calleigh.

"Hey Delko", Tim says to Eric, "If you wouldn't mind waking up, we could really use your help back at the lab. There's a dead body in the local pool screaming your name man. Forget your beauty sleep, the ladies can wait. We've got a job to do, come back to us man"

Calleigh lets a small smile appear across her face. Eric is always bragging to Tim about his girlfriends and who he sleeps with and Tim does the same.

"Must be a guy thing", Calleigh murmurs.

"Sorry?" Tim asks confused. "Oh...nothing", Calleigh answers. There is a knock at the door. Tim and Calleigh turn around to see Horatio standing in the doorway with his sunglasses hanging in his second button.

"Can I see you for a minute Speed?" Horatio asks in a mysterious voice.

"Sure", Tim gets up from his chair and walks out the door with Horatio. Calleigh wonders what they are talking about. She locks her hand with Eric's and plants a kiss on his forehead. "Tim's right, we need you. Especially me", she says and rests her head on his shoulder.

"How is she?", Horatio asks referring to Calleigh. Tim leans against the wall to make himself more comfortable. "She won't go home. She's been here since this morning and she's most likely staying the night." Tim says in a quitely so that Calleigh can't hear.

"This is personal for her", Horatio replies, "No matter what we say she's not going to leave his side. Anyway, if we can't help her by taking her home, let's at least go get her some tea, she must be starving"

"Ok", Tim replies and follows Horatio. 'What does he mean by _Personal_' Tim wonders. Tim knew that Eric liked Calleigh, but he wasn't sure if Calleigh liked Eric back.

"Calleigh?" a faint voice asks. Calleigh wakes up and lifts her head from Eric's shoulder confused. She looks at Eric and realises he is awake and talking. "Oh my God, you're awake", Calleigh throws her arms around Eric and lets tears fall down her cheeks.

She lets go of Eric so he can breathe and grabs hold of his hand. She doesn't care that she has let her "tough woman" barrier down.

"Are you ok", she asks watching Eric's face turn to a frown.

"Yeah", he replies rubbing his eyes, "I'm just so damn thirsty"

"Oh here", Calleigh gets up and pours a glass of water sitting at the end of his bed. She returns to Eric's side and hands him the glass of water.

"Thanks", he replies.

At that moment Horatio and Tim walk into the room.

"Good to see you awake", Horatio says handing Calleigh the food and drink he brought her.

"Sleeping beauty finally awakes, bout time", Tim adds. They are all siting around Eric's bed. They fill Eric in on what's been happening. Calleigh doesn't say a word, she just sits down and watches them. Just as Eric is about to ask Calleigh if she is ok, the doctor walks into the room.

"See Miss, I told you he'd wake up", the Doctor says to Calleigh putting a hand on her shoulder. Eric grins at the thought of Calleigh wanting to be with him at the hospital instead of at home and waiting for him to wake up.

Calleigh forces an obviously fake smile and excuses herself from the room. Eric's face washes over with concern. "What's wrong with Cal?", he asks Speed and Horatio.

They both shake their heads and shrug. The Doctor asks to be alone with Eric so Horatio and Tim get up to find Calleigh. The Doctor tells Eric everything, including what he wanted to tell Calleigh but couldn't, and Eric just nods. **(A.N: _You won't find out until the Eric's mates do_)**

Tim returns to Eric's room as the doctor leaves.

"We couldn't find Calleigh anywhere, Horatio went back to the lab to see if she went there", Tim reports to his friend.

"I can't wait to get out of this horrible place", Eric says, fussing with the sheets.

"When can you leave", Tim asks taking a sip of his coke.

"Umm...the doctor says I can leave tomorrow afternoon but...I have to come back regularly for...you know, checkups", Eric's voice is shaky and Tim can tell he's hiding something. Tim wants to ask him about what he is hiding but he doesn't want to press it so he drops it.

"You know Calleigh was worried as hell", Tim changes the subject taking another sip of his drink, "You too really need to talk about...stuff"

"Stuff?" Eric asks, completely aware of what Tim is talking about.

"Do I have to spell it out for you man", Tim says back.

"Ok ok", Eric says grinning, "If you see her, tell her I really wanna talk to her". He pulls himself up and takes a bite of his sandwich sitting on the bed-rest. Tim stands up and gives his friend a high five before leaving the room.

"Wonder if the doctor told anyone else", Eric thinks out aloud before taking two tiny tablets he was hiding behind his back.

At the ballistics lab Calleigh is firing a gun from multiple distances. When she is finished she sees Horatio standing in the doorway. 'Boy he does that a lot', she thinks to herself, 'always standing in doorways with those glasses hanging in his second button.

He moves closer to her. "So you wanna tell me why you're avoiding Eric", he asks. They are now face to face **(A.N: _In a friend way, not romantically_).**

"umm...", Calleigh starts.

**A.N: _So many secrets, what is she hiding, what is he hiding, all will be revealed, but only if you want, show me how much you want this next chapter by giving reviews, thanks._**


	5. In the Rain

**A.N: _Thanks for the reviews. I promise you will soon find out Eric's secret and I promise they will end up together...or will they_**

"Well?" Horatio asks, his face full of determination. Calleigh looks away. Horatio wants to know what's going on but he doesn't want to upset her.

"Ok, ok", Horatio replies, giving up, "I won't pressure you, but you do know that you can talk to me anytime"

Calleigh brushes away a strand of blonde behind her ear. "I know", she replies. As soon as Horatio leaves the room Calleigh rubs her eyes and rests her head in her hands.

Tim walks past and notices through the glass that something is up.

"Damn it, what's wrong with her", Tim accidentally mutters out loud.

"I think she has some stuff to work out", Horatio replies behind Tim, startling him.

"Yeah", Tim replies, "I've got some evidence to show you on the Sony case". Tim and Horatio walk into the layout room.

_**The next day**_

"Ahhhh Home sweet home", Eric sighs as he walks through his front door. He wants to go out and get a bite to eat but he knows he really should really do something first. He glances at his phone and thinks what to say to her. Maybe he should invite her out to lunch and they could talk then. Eric had the feeling that Calleigh didn't really want to see him. She'd been avoiding him ever since he woke up. Eric dials in a number. "Hey it's Eric, if you're not busy, could we go somewhere and talk, I'll meet you at Café Lavigne, thanks". Eric hangs up the phone and walks out the door.

_**Café Lavigne**_

Eric sips the coffee in front of him and licks his lips. "Thanks for coming", he says, "I really needed to talk to someone"

"No problem honey", she replies, taking a sip of her own drink.

Eric rests his chin on his hand and looks Alexx in the eye with a sense of sadness.

"I'm sorry to do this to you on your day off. I'm just so confused. It feels like she hates me", Eric is staring at the floor, trying not to get to emotional.

Alexx mixes her cappuccino and says to Eric, "Hey I don't mind at all. And she does NOT hate you she really likes you".

Eric looks up in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. He tries to speak but he is lost for words.

"And", Alexx continues, "I wouldn't be surprised if she was, you know, in love with you".

She gives him a cheeky smile and Eric is still shocked. Alexx sits back and relaxes, taking a drink, waiting for Eric to respond.

Eric takes a big mouth full and processes what she's saying.

"Ummm, Did she...say this to you", Eric says gently gripping Alexx's arm. Alexx lets out a small laugh.

"Well she didn't say those exact words, but I'm a woman, I can tell about these things. And the way she talks about you, honey, I'm surprised you haven't asked her out yet".

Eric's attempt to hide his feelings fails and a big grin spreads its way across his face.

"I wasn't sure how she felt, and I didn't want to make a move and get rejected because I know that our friendship would be destroyed. And I didn't want that to happen because I love spending time with her, and I love being around her and having fun with her".

Alexx notices that he is blushing and she smiles. Eric's romantic side was shinning through.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Eric's pager goes off. He looks down at it.

"Sorry Alexx", he apologises standing up, a smile creeping across his face, "Cal and I got a DB out near the Cherry Diner. Thanks for the talk"

Eric turns off the ignition and looks out the window. Just as he is about to get out, Calleigh's car pulls up along side of him. Eric smiles to himself and gets out the car.

He walks over to Calleigh's car and watches her get out. She is wearing one of her beautiful sleeveless tops with long black pants. 'She must be freezing in that top', Eric thinks to himself. Her hair is tied in piggy tail plaits, which makes Eric's heart melt.

Eric finds himself shivering; it's extremely cold and windy.

She tries to give him a smile but it's pathetic. Eric's smile turns to a frown. Calleigh is still upset about something, or someone.

"Calleigh, can we talk?" Eric asks as Calleigh goes to her boot to get her kit. She ignores him so he tries again. "I haven't seen you since I woke up and you ran out on me".

Eric steps closer to her and she can feel the heat from his body on hers.

"Ummm, can we get a drink tonight and...talk", Calleigh's face is serious and Eric can tell by the look in her eyes that she is upset.

"Sure", Eric replies, and walks over to the body.

Calleigh pulls a license from the dead body's pocket. "27 year old Kiana Day, looks like she was strangled", Calleigh says inspecting the victims neck.

A truck pulls up and out steps Amy Lockett, the M.E.

Just as Amy gets to the body, Eric feels a cold drop on the back of his neck and his eyes fill with shock. All of a sudden rain starts pouring down and everything is getting wet.

"Amy you take care of the body, Calleigh I'll collect and you take photos", Eric yells.

Everyone starts running around like frantic. Amy quickly covers the body and transfers it to the truck.

Calleigh is snapping photos of everything and Eric is collecting as much evidence as he can before the rain washes it all away. It's now pouring down hard and they can barely see. The truck has already left with the body to the morgue.

"Calleigh", Eric yells, but she can't hear him because of the rain and wind. They are both soaking wet and are almost getting blown away. This is REALLY bad weather, especially for Miami.

"Calleigh", Eric yells again. Eric can feel his whole body dripping. This time Calleigh hears him and she runs over to the shelter of the Diner with him.

They are both breathing hard and fast. Calleigh is shaking and her lips are blue.

"Most...of the...evidence...is gone", Eric says in short breaths. He is bending over and is resting his hands on his knees. He looks up at Calleigh. Her hair is wet and her clothes are clinging to her skin. She looks back at him and smiles. He smiles back. Eric runs top the car and gets his spare jacket and a blanket.

When he comes back, Calleigh is sitting on the bench hugging herself to keep warm.

"Here", Eric wraps the jacket and blanket around her and she stops shivering.

"Thanks. What about you", Calleigh says breathing into her hands.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine", Eric says shivering. Calleigh lets out a small laugh and grabs Eric's hand. Eric's heart starts beating faster.

"Come here", she says pulling him down to sit next to her. She wraps the blanket around both of them and they a huddled up together, Calleigh is still holding Eric's hand.

He gives her a thanking look and Calleigh rests her head on his shoulder. Eric can feel his heart thumping hard and butterflies in his stomach. He is so close to her. All he wants to do is tilt her head and passionately kiss her gorgeous lips.

"We have to stay here until Tripp gets here", Calleigh says, not moving her head, or her hand, which is now locked with his.

"Yeah", Eric replies, wondering if she would slap him if he tried to kiss her, "Guess we have some time to kill".

"I guess this would be a good time to talk", Calleigh says lifting her head off Eric's shoulder and looking him in the eye.

"I'm...sorry if you thought I was avoiding you before, but the fact is, I was avoiding you." Calleigh's voice can just be heard over the pattering rain. Eric keeps in contact with her eyes.

"It's just", Calleigh continues, "Well, my feelings for you were getting stronger and stronger when you were in a coma. And when you woke up, I realised just how much I wanna be with you. But I didn't want to open up to anybody because I was scared of getting my heart broken".

Without warning Eric leans in to Calleigh and gives her the softest, most delicious kiss she has ever had. He lifts his free hand and gently brushes Calleigh's cheek. He pulls away and Calleigh's eyes are still closed. It's over before she can react. When she opens her eyes, she can tell by Eric's face that he is uncertain of what to expect. She gives him a warm smile and squeezes his hand. Eric returns her smile with one of his gorgeous smiles and Calleigh pulls him into another kiss and they lock tongues. Eric's hand is on her cheek and his other on her back, pulling her closer. Calleigh's arms are wrapped around Eric's neck. Eric's tongue softly but passionately caresses her tongue and she is returning the favour.

After about a minute they pull away so that they can breathe. Calleigh rests her head on Eric's chest. She is beaming and she can feel his heart beat through his wet clothes.

Eric rests his head on hers and lets out a sigh. He has to tell her. She deserves to know. But he doesn't want to ruin this moment.

"Calleigh", Eric starts, "There's something you need to know before we...take this further".

Calleigh's smile turns to a frown and she pulls her head away so she can look him in the eye.

"Calleigh, the doctor, he didn't tell you everything", Eric's voice is full of sadness. Calleigh can feel the familiar lump in her throat and stinging in her eyes. But this time her stomach is playing a role in her sadness. Her stomach is tying itself into a dozen knots. She bits her bottom lip to make the feeling go away.

"Calleigh", Eric continued, squeezing Calleigh's hand. The truth is..."

Calleigh's holding her breath, waiting for the news.

**A.N: An_other cliffhanger, don't forget to give reviews, reviews- more chapters_**


	6. Taking away the pain

**A/N: _I promise, in this chapter Eric's secret is revealed, but wait til you find out what else someone else is hiding, you won't believe the outcome. Sorry for the lateness but there were some computer problems_**

Eric opens his mouth to speak but before he can say anything Tripp arrives at the scene. "Hey you two", Tripp calls out.

Eric bows his head in defeat and Calleigh sighs in annoyance.

They move from their embrace and stand up to greet Tripp. Both of them look angry and disappointed. They need to finish their conversation.

Tripp notices the looks on their faces and starts to feel a bit awkward.

"Ummm, am I interrupting something?" Tripp asks, brushing the raindrops off his shoulders.

"No nothing", Calleigh replies and walks over to her car.

The rain has calmed and now it is just barely spitting.

Tripp gives Eric a questioning look. "Never mind", Eric replies picking up the blanket Calleigh threw to the ground as she got up.

"Sorry I couldn't be here sooner", Tripp apologises, "How much did we lose?"

"A fair bit, but we won't know til we analyse what we got", Eric replies, never taking his eyes off of Calleigh who is now tagging evidence in the boot of Eric's car.

_**BACK AT THE LAB**_

"Hey Delko", Tim greets as they walk past each other.

"Oh hey", replies Eric with little enthusiasm. Eric keeps walking and Tim follows him into the break room.

Eric opens the fridge and pulls out 3 cans of coke for Tim, himself, and Calleigh who is exspecting him back in the layout room.

"So...?" Tim asks, following Eric like a dog. Eric gives him a puzzled look.

"I heard you and Calleigh got a bit wet at the scene", Tim says playfully punching Eric in the arm. Tim's grin is widening by the second. Eric chooses to ignore Tim and makes his way to the layout room. Tim runs off into Horatio's office. As he walks into the layout room, he is surprised to see that Calleigh is not there. 'Is she trying to avoid me?', Eric wonders.

Just as Eric is about to leave the room, he sees a little piece of paper stuck to the table.

_Dear Shark-man_

_Turns out, our DB was shot multiple times, and we missed it, some detecting huh._

_I'm in the Ballistics lab testing multiple guns for a comparison. Don't forget my drink._

_Calleigh._

Eric smiles to himself, he's starting to get used to his little nickname.

Eric walks to the ballistics lab and, sure enough, there is Calleigh, firing with her ear muffs on. Eric stands in the doorway watching, waiting for her to notice him. Calleigh takes off her earmuffs, spins around and jumps a little in shock to see that Eric has been watching her. She gives him a small smile and he hands her the coke, returning her smile. He can't help but smile. It's like an automatic function that he has no control over. As soon as she smiles, he smiles, and it works the other way.

"Guess you got my note", Calleigh grins opening her can and walking to the door(seen as they are not suppose to eat or drink in the lab).

"Yeah, cute", Eric replies following her and opening his own can, "So what's up with the bullets".

Calleigh explains the bullets and comparisons to Eric. Eric nods his head and is about to run off and find Alex. About 2 metres away he stops and turns around.

"Can we get drinks after work and...finish what we started", Eric says with sparkling eyes. "Sure. There's a pub around the corner from my house", Calleigh replies and gets back to her work.

_**AT THE PUB**_

Eric walks into the pub, hoping Calleigh won't mind that he's an hour late. He spots her on a stool and sits next to her. She smells strongly of vodka.

"Hey there Eric Dlelko", Calleigh greets drunkenly.

"Umm Calleigh, are you drunk?" Eric asks worried. He has never seen her like this before.

Calleigh bursts into laughter. "Well, I remembered what we were talking about before", Calleigh hiccups, "And I could sense that it was going in a bad bad bad bad bad bad..." Calleigh trails off.

"Cal?" Eric asks worried, grabbing Calleigh's arm.

"direction", She hiccups again and continues, "So I thought what's the harm in a having a teeny tiny teeny tiny teeny tiny little bit of drinks before you get here, cause if I was drunk, maybe I wouldn't become upset". Calleigh burst into hysteric laughter again.

Eric shakes his head in disbelief, "If you _were_ drunk". Guilt consumes Eric. If it weren't for him, Calleigh would not be at a pub right now; well maybe she would but it would be because she would be rescuing her father from the bottle, not becoming involved herself.

"Calleigh I came here to tell you that I'm really sick", Eric's face is serious and his voice is shaky. Eric looks into Calleigh's eyes. He can't find her, she is lost.

Calleigh looks at him confused. Drunk, but confused. "I do not not not know what you are talking about, I'm not sick, I feel great", Calleigh spreads her arms out and almost falls off the back of her chair.

Eric grabs her in time. "Wow", she says nestling her head in his arms, "You smell good, like vodka or something".

"Come on Calleigh I'm walking you home. Maybe some fresh air will help you sober up. Hopefully we won't get called in tomorrow", Eric lifts Calleigh up and wraps her arm around his neck, grabbing her waist.

On the walk home, Calleigh won't shut up. She keeps singing old nursery rhymes but keeps getting muddled up and mixes two different nursery rhymes together.

"Hickory dickory dock ",she sings, "3 mice ran away with the spoon".

When they get to Calleigh's apartment, Eric is glad that there were no nosey neighbours out in the hall staring. Calleigh stumbles and reaches into her bag and fumbles around for her keys. 3 minutes later, she finds her keys and tries to unlock her door with little success. "Wow I think someone changed my lock", Calleigh says, giddily falling back.

"Here I'll do it", Eric says snatching the keys out off her hand and opens the door. As soon as they are in the apartment Calleigh wraps her arms around Eric's neck and starts kissing him passionately. She pulls him to the bedroom and starts undressing him.

Eric pulls away, breathing heavily.

"I can't", He refuses heavily. Calleigh continues to undress him.

"I don't care if you think you're taking advantage of me because I care about you and I know that you care that I care about you and I care that you care but I don't care about all that stuff", Calleigh says and takes a deep breath pulling a confused Eric in and kissing him.

Eric pulls away again. "I have AIDS", Eric yells so Calleigh will listen to him. Calleigh steps back, her eyes are watering. "I don't know what you think you're talking about, but I'm gonna go to bed so It doesn't matter if I'm sick because...I'm going to bred. Bed", Calleigh says correcting herself and slipping into bed without changing her clothes. Eric goes to hug her but she flinches. Even though she is drunk, her sober side is showing.

Eric walks out the room and decides to sleep on the couch. His eyes fill with tears but he just wipes them away. He told himself when he first found out, that he wouldn't be emotional. 'My life is shorter than I thought, and I don't want to waste a second of it. I want to be with Calleigh, I don't want to spend a second without her. But then again, I don't want to get to too close to her. I don't want to leave her in heartbreak when I die', these thoughts were swimming in Eric's head. He could barely get any sleep.

The next morning Eric wakes up to someone moaning and groaning. Eric opens his eyes to see Calleigh frantically searching for Panadol or anything to relieve her aching head.

Eric doesn't know what to say to her. If she remembers what happened last night, it will be too awkward to say anything. But if she doesn't remember what happened, he has to tell her again, which would just be too much for him. Calleigh swallows down two little pills with a big glass of water and walks over to where Eric was sleeping.

Eric rolls over so he is now facing her.

"You spent the night?" she asks in a tired voice.

"Well I didn't want to leave you alone, you were pretty wasted", Eric replies.

Calleigh rubs her eyes and stares at the ground. "I promised myself I wouldn't end up like my dad" Calleigh sighs shaking her head. Eric puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. Calleigh looks up surprised and pulls away.

"Last night was a bit...hazy", she explains walking over to the fridge so she doesn't have to make eye contact with him, "There are some things that I remember, and some things that my brain wants me to believe happened, but didn't. So there are some things I'm not sure really happened. Last night...did you tell me you were sick?"

Calleigh's head is in the fridge, she doesn't want to look into his sweet eyes or she won't be able to focus.

Eric brushes his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what to say Calleigh, yeah I told you...what's wrong with me" Eric rests his face in his hands.

"Eric I can't deal with this now, you have to leave, I'm sorry, I just, I can't. Please go", Calleigh says running into her bathroom near tears.

Eric gets up, collects his clothes and slams the door behind him. He is mad that she could be so hurtful, but at the same time he understands.

Calleigh burries her face into her pillows and cries out the last tears she has in her body. She rubs her still sore head and swallows some more pills. More than she needs. But she doesn't care anymore, she doesn't care about anything, she just wants to escape.

**A/N: _Please don't hate me for doing this to Eric, but there are two sides to every story, don't lose hop yet, oh yeah and tell me what you think._**


	7. The Threat

**A/N: _Once again sorry for the lateness, had tons of homework all week. Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot._**

Eric slams his door shut and falls into his leather couch. He kicks off his shoes and tries his best to relax. It's not easy, seeing as he had a million horrible thoughts running through his head. Now that Calleigh knows, it's only a matter of time before Horatio hears something. Eric doesn't want his boss to find out from local gossip, he has to tell him face to face.

**_CALLEIGH'S APARTMENT_**

"Whoa, wait. What's going on", Calleigh wakes up to find herself lying on the floor. She looks around and sees the pills scattered on the floor. "Wow", she says out aloud, "Lucky they were only sleeping pills, or I'd be in big trouble".

**_AT CSI_**

"Uh, H?" Eric asks in a shaky voice. Horatio turns around to see Eric as pale as a ghost.

"What's up?" Horatio asks leading him into his office. 3 minutes later, Horatio knows everything and hasn't said a word.

Finally after Horatio has been listening intensly, he decides to speak. "It's impossible, all staff had a mandatory blood test last week, you were clear of everything", Horatio says in a stern, steady voice.

"What?" Eric asks now leaning his elbow on the bench. Horatio walks out the door and Eric immediately follows.

"Where are we going?" Eric asks trying to keep up.

_**5 MINUTES LATER**_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Eric's blood test comes through the scanner.

"This is insane, it can't be true, the doctor said..."

"Well obviously the doctor was wrong", Horatio cuts Eric off.

Without warning, Horatio runs out the door again and Eric follows.

_**HOSPITAL**_

Horatio walks into the hospital where Eric was treated and steps up to the information desk.

"Can I help?" asks the receptionist behind the counter. Horatio slides his glasses off his face and gives her a stern look.

"Lieutenant Caine, Miami Dade", Horatio replies flashing his badge, "I need to know which doctor was attended to Eric Delko after a lethal snake bite a couple of days ago".

The receptionist gives Horatio a daring look. "I would like to help", she says bitting her bottom lip, "but I can't give away that information, doctor-patient confidentially"

Eric steps up to the desk and flashes his badge, "I am Eric Delko and I need to know who that doctor was". The receptionist nods her head, types into the computer and waits for 30 seconds.

"Dr. Roger Teser. Employed for 2 years", the receptionist answers turning the computer monitor around so Eric and Horatio can see the picture of the doctor.

Eric's mouth opens in shock and Horatio gasps in realisation.

"That's Arthur Rudfrey. A convicted cop killer, he was sentenced for life but broke out of prison about 2 and a half years ago. You were the CSI on the case. As he was being taken away, he swore revenge on you", Horatio says reminding Eric.

"He was the doctor that told me about the AIDS", Eric says pulling out his phone.

"Hey Tripp, we got a lead on the Arthur Rudfrey case", Eric says into his phone.

Horatio turns back to the receptionist who is completely confused by now. "Ms. we need his address", Horatio tells, more than asks, the receptionist. The receptionist types away on the computer like mad. Ten seconds later she replies, "49 Prescott Street, just around the corner".

"49 Prescott Street", Eric repeats in his phone, "Okay we'll meet you there, bye"

Horatio and Eric run out the hospital doors and head for 49 Prescott Street.

On the way there Eric calls Calleigh's cell phone.

"Calleigh, hey it's Eric, look I know you don't wanna talk right now but you have to listen"

"Okay"

"The doctor who told me I had AIDS was Arthur Rudfrey, the cop killer, we ran tests and he was lying, I'm okay"

"I don't know what to say..."

"H and I are heading over to his house now, Tripp should be..."

"I'm coming"

"Calleigh wait..."

"I'm coming"

"..see you there"

Tripp's car pulls up to the house. Tripp gets out and Calleigh is with him.

Tripp and a couple of other police officers including Horatio go into the house. Eric and Calleigh wait out the front. After a couple of seconds in awkward silence Calleigh unexpectedly wraps her arms around Eric's neck and pulls him in close. Eric lets out a relieved sigh and rests his chin on her head.

"I'm so sorry for what I did", Calleigh apologises.

"It's okay, I understand", Eric replies.

"Clear", someone yells out from in the house. Calleigh and Eric run inside.

As they both walk in the door at the same time, their hands brush against each other and they both smile still looking ahead.

"Eric, come see this", Horatio calls Eric into the bedroom.

On the bedroom wall, there is writing dripping in blood. Calleigh follows into the room and cups a hand over her mouth. "Oh my", she stutters and stares at Eric.

On the wall reads, "ERIC DELKO, BETTER START DIGGING THAT GRAVE, I'M COMING FOR YOU"

**A/N:_ Looks like Eric has an enemy, a cop killer, promising a killer ending. If you want to find out what happens next, send me your reviews. BTW I was going to have a more dramatic thing with Calleigh and the pills but I decided to change it, what did you think?_**


	8. That night

**A/N: _Sorry, this chapter is a bit rushed, I'm having more computer problems and I had to keep rewriting the same chapter, thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_Back at the lab_**

Calleigh is running the blood collected at the crime scene through CODIS. So far, nothing.

Calleigh hears a knock at the door and spins around to see Eric half asleep leaning on the door.

"Anything?" he asks dragging his feet on the floor. Calleigh lets out a small chuckle, she can't help it. Eric looks like a cute little puppy dog. "No", she replies, looking up at him with a smile.

Eric slumps into the chair next to her. "What's with all the giggling?" he asks smiling.

"Nothing", she replies returning his smile. She looks down at the ground avoiding his eyes in fear of blushing. Calleigh starts day dreaming about Eric and how good looking and sweet he is. She can't help it. She finds herself thinking about him alot lately.

Calleigh notices Eric staring at her questioningly. She realises she has been daydreaming for about 5 minutes and shakes the thoughts from her head. Eric gives her a smile and walks to the window staring sadly.

"Ummm, Eric", Calleigh says getting up and following him to the window.

"Yeah", he replies still staring.

Calleigh pushes a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Eric, you're in danger. You can't stay by yourself tonight it's too dangerous. Come spend the night at my house", Calleigh says walking in front of him so he will look at her.

"Calleigh..." Eric starts to refuse.

"No Eric, I won't take no for an answer. I almost lost you once, and I don't want to go through that again", Calleigh cuts Eric off and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Eric looks down at the ground and then up at Calleigh again. She has a pleading look in her eyes. He can't refuse.

"Ok, fine", Eric replies and forces a smile. Calleigh gives him a smile and walks out the room.

_**Hours later**_

Calleigh sits down at the table and looks at the delicious meal in front of her. Eric had insisted on cooking for her. It was some sort of pasta dish served with white wine.

Calleigh stares at Eric and he stares back. There is an unbearable awkward silence between them.

Calleigh digs her fork into her food elegantly and lifts it to her mouth.

Eric is watching intensely, waiting for her approval.

"Mmmmm," Calleigh mumbles, "This is soooo good"

"I'm glad you like it", Eric smiles and starts eating his pasta.

"I didn't know you were such a great cook", Calleigh says, shoving food into her mouth.

"Well I'm just full of surprises", Eric replies with a mysterious grin.

After about 10 minutes, Eric and Calleigh have talked about everything they can think of.

Eric decides to bring up the topic they were both avoiding.

"So hows you love life?" he asks with a cheeky grin.

Calleigh sips her wine, nervous of what to say. She doesn't know where she and Eric stand, whether they are a couple. They have kissed, but they have never been out on an actual date. She hadsno idea what their relationship status is.

"I dunno," she replies looking away, "I guess attracting guys isn't my best quality", she adds nervously.

Eric looks up surprised and grins.

"As if you, Calleigh Duquesne, can't get anyone. Look at you with your sparkling blue eyes, your beautiful hair, your gorgeous smile, your amazing..."

"Okay, okay stop you're making me blush" Calleigh giggles. She gets up and carries her plate into the kitchen. Eric follows her into the kitchen.

Calleigh turns around and Eric is inches away. He moves his hands on her hips and she rests her hands on his chest. Eric pulls Calleigh closer so their lips are millimetres apart. Just as they are about to kiss, the phone rings.

Calleigh pulls away and runs to the phone, while Eric moans loudly.

"Hello?" Calleigh asks into the phone, brushing her hair back.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Calleigh looks at the phone confused, then runs off into her cupboard to get blankets for Eric.

She returns with a mountain full of blankets and pillows.

"Uh, thanks", Eric says grabbing the blankets off her and setting up his bed.

Calleigh lets out a yawn and glances at her watch. It was later than she thought.

"So are you okay out here?" she asks helping him set up his bed, "I mean you know where everything is, and if you need anything I'm just around the corner"

"Yeah this is great. Thanks a lot Cal, for letting me stay", He says giving her a thanking smile.

"What are friends for ", Calleigh replies spinning around and heading towards her bedroom.

4 Hours later Eric is still wide awake, tossing and turning. To much is going through his head. There are the positive things like, I can't believe how close Cal and I are getting, and, I had a great time at diner.

But then there are the negative things like, where is Arthur Rudfrey, what will he do next, and, who else is going to be hurt.

Eric is concentrating so hard that he barely hears the floorboard squeak as Calleigh tiptoes past.

Calleigh bites her bottom lip, hoping she didn't wake him up. She is wearing a purple Singlet that barely reaches her grey trackies.

Eric pretends to be asleep and watches her make her way to the fridge and get a glass of water. Eric quietly gets out of bed and creeps up to her.

After Calleigh's refreshing drink, she spins around and screams in fright to see someone standing in front of her.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I thought you might be a stalker or something", Calleigh apologises to Eric grabbing his arm.

"It's ok", Eric whispers grabbing Calleigh's hand and leading back to his bed/couch.

They sit down next to each other and Calleigh rests her head on Eric's shoulder and closes her eyes. Eric lies back down pulling Calleigh with him.

"Do you know how much I care about you", Eric whispers into her ear, drawing circles on her back with his finger.

"Hmmm about half as much as I care about you", She answers turning her head so she is face to face.

Eric pulls her down into a passionate kiss. After a couple of minutes Eric pulls away to breathe and then locks tongues again. It feels like they are melting into each other. They start undressing and kissing more and more passionately.

_**Next morning**_

Calleigh wakes up next to Eric. Her couch is just big enough to fit the two of them on there.

"Hey Shark-man", She greets with a warm smile.

"Hey yourself", he replies giving her a loving hug. Eric locks hands with Calleigh and lets out a happy sigh. They feel completely relaxed and stress free.

Eric gets up and walks to the kitchen with a pleased smile.

"Nooooo", Calleigh wails reaching out for him. She gets up and stretches.

Eric lets out a small laugh. "I'm cooking you breakfast", Eric turns back giving her a cheeky smile.

"But I don't eat breakfast", Calleigh says walking over to Eric and wrapping her arms around him from behind. His bare chest is smooth and soft. And his muscles are flexing as he carries lifts the frying pan.

"You do now", Eric replies mixing ingredients. He turns around and gives Calleigh a small peck on the cheek.

She lets out a sigh and walks to the door.

"I have mail", she yells surprised.

"Oh my god, mail", Eric teases.

Calleigh unlocks the door and walks out side to retrieve a big brown package. The ground is cold and hard against her feet.

She walks back through the door calling out, "I have some package from Elbat Co."

Eric runs into the kitchen with a pale white face.

"CALLEIGH", he yells, "DON'T OPEN IT. IT'S A BOMB"

**A/N:_ Don't you love cliff-hangers, well I know I do. What will happen next, I know. I'll let you know to, for more reviews._**


	9. The red one, or the blue one

A/N: How much drama can one story take? Well my name _is_ Drama-freak-csim. And a story wouldn't be any fun without drama, hope you like this chap.

Calleigh stands frozen. Package in her hands, eyes filled with shock.

"That's a phoney company that Arthur Rudfrey uses to deliver his bombs. He sent some to cops a couple of years ago", Eric says slowly walking backwards, "I'm gonna call the bomb squad".

Calleigh doesn't respond. Half because she doesn't know what to say, and half because she is scared of setting the bomb off.

Eric slowly but surely moves his way to the kitchen. As soon as he is in the other room, he races towards the phone and his shakey fingers dial in the right number.

"Help, help there's a bomb and if my friend moves it'll..."

"Slow down Sir, what's your name?"

"Eric, Eric Delko with the Miami Dade crime lab"

"What's your address?"

"It's number 19 Hoty Street on..."

"Oh God, Eric?" Calleigh calls from the other room.

"Eric there's a timer on the bottom", she says barely moving, "4 minutes and 55 seconds"

"Dammit", Eric yells into the phone, "Can you make it here in time?"

"I'm afraid it'll take longer than 5 minutes to reach your address, you'll have to disarm it yourself"

Eric is breathing heavily in fear and he can hear Calleigh's breathing pick up speed also.

"I know how to safely get down to the wires and to the stuff but I don't know what to do from there"

"Ok do that and then tell me what you see"

"Ok"

Eric rushes to the kitchen to get a pair of tweezers and carefully walks towards Calleigh holding the phone between his shoulder and his head.

A teardrop falls from Calleigh's face onto her arm and she lets out a little sob.

"It'll be okay Calleigh, promise. Just try not to move"

Eric carefully fiddles around with the package until her sees dozens of wires. Eric looks up at Calleigh's face. She looks so scared. Her eyes are filling with tears and her upper lip is shaking.

Eric gives Calleigh a reassuring smile and says into the phone, "All together there are 10 wires. 3 blue, 2 red, one orange, 3 purple and a yellow"

"Ok you have to cut the right wire. You see when you make a bomb, you have to make sure..."

"1 minute 50 we don't have time for this"

"Can you see which wire is connected to the capacitor?" (A/N. I don't know a thing about bombs or electrical parts)

"There are two, the orange and the yellow"

"Then I'm afraid it's up to luck, you have to choose one"

"Choose", Eric replies angrily and throws the phone.

"Eric, there's only 50 seconds left", Calleigh says worried.

"I know, I know, just let me think", Eric replies trying to concentrate

"Eric, before anything happens I want you to know..."

"No Calleigh", Eric cuts in. "Don't think like that", his voice softens, "I will not let you die". Eric gently strokes her cheek and gives her a supportive look.

"You always said, next to pink, yellows your favourite colour", Eric says hovering the tweezers over the yellow wire.

"Wait, what if it's the wrong wire?" Calleigh asks unsurely.

"Won't find out till we try it", Eric says wiping a bead of sweat of his brow.

"But..."

"Trust me" Eric says giving her a loving look.

"I do", Calleigh answers trying to force a smile.

Eric glances at the timer. 5 seconds left.

"Here it goes", Eric says closing his eyes. Calleigh's eyes are closed too.

Eric clips the wire and nothing happens. After 15 seconds Eric opens his eyes and Calleigh is all right. He throws the package and wraps Calleigh a tight hug not letting her go.

Calleigh lets out a sniff and Eric breaks away.

"Thank God you're ok", Eric says pulling her in for a strong kiss.

After Eric's lips pull away they hug again. They sit on the floor who knows long just in each other's arms. Eric breathes out a sigh of relief and pulls her closer, giving her a kiss on the head.

Eric sits back and looks Calleigh in the eye. One of his hands is on her right leg and her arms are wrapped around his neck.

Calleigh's cheeks are tear streaked but she is smiling.

"I can't believe I almost lost you", Eric whispers.

"You'll never lose me", She replies and pulls him in for a kiss.

At the lab Eric is running tests for a suicide case and Calleigh is watching him through the glass. Horatio refuses to let Calleigh or Eric handle the Rudfrey case. She smiles to herself and walks into the break room. She spent the night at the lab with Eric but she didn't get much sleep. She was too worried to sleep.

She slips onto the couch and closes her eyes for a minute.

"Hey Calleigh", Tim greets walking into the room. He sits down next to her on the couch and stretches his arms.

"Hey", Calleigh replies a little annoyed that someone interrupted her nap, "What's up?"

Tim lets out a tired sigh, "2 hours of going through garbage with that newbie, Shamrock"

Calleigh lets out a little giggle at the look of Tim's annoyed face. "What's wrong with Shamrock?" she asks with a southern tone.

"That guy will just not shut up", Tim replies getting up and walking to the fridge. He stares into the fridge for a while deciding. He gets out a can of Fanta and shuts the fridge.

"And it's not just that he talks", Tim continues walking back to Calleigh who was resting her head in her hands, "It's what he talks about. Birds. Birds this, Birds that. I swear if I hear another bird fact I'll..."

Calleigh giggles rubbing her eyes.

Tim glances at his watch. "I better get back to it, gotta see Valera about my results", Tim says running out the door.

Calleigh smiles and decides she better get back to work too. She gets up and yawns lazily.

"Sleeping on the job? H is not gonna be happy", Eric says walking into the room catching Calleigh stretch.

"Ha ha very funny", Calleigh replies sarcastically and walks towards the door.

Eric grabs her arm and pulls her towards him.

"Where do you think you're going", Eric asks, hugging her from behind.

"In case you forgot", Calleigh says turning around to face him, "I have work to do"

Eric gives Calleigh a disappointed frown and brushes her cheek softly with the back of his hand.

"Well I guess it can wait for a minute", Calleigh says giving in and flashing a beautiful smile.

"Good", Eric replies cheekily, and then turning serious, "Cos we have to talk"

Calleigh frowns and sits back on the couch. "Not as romantic as I was hoping, but go on"

Eric sits down in the couch next to Calleigh and puts a hand on her knee.

"Rudfrey is going to keep coming after me, and the people I care about", Eric says with a solemn face, "So maybe we should just wait a while, ya know, til we catch him"

Calleigh looks down at the ground and then up at Eric's face. She doesn't want to wait. She wants to be with him now. Eric is staring at Calleigh, waiting for her reply.

Calleigh takes in a deep breath and sighs.

All of a sudden, she pulls Eric in for a passionate kiss.

"I'm not leaving you just because of some guy", Calleigh says pulling away and giving him a comforting smile.

After seeing Calleigh's face, Eric can't help but smile, although this is a serious matter.

"Anyway, I have to get back to work", Calleigh says giving Eric a peck on the cheek and dashing out the door.

Eric sits back down and smiles to himself. "I love that woman", he murmurs with a gorgeous grin.

Days passed, then weeks, then months but still no word of Rudfrey.

No one even talked about him anymore, but no one forgot about him, he was still in the back of everybody's head.

Calleigh and Eric's relationship was going great. They had been out on dates every week.

Everything was great until it happened.

Eric wakes up to his phone ringing next to his head. He glances at the clock.

"Who the hell rings at 5 am on my day off?" Eric mutters

Eric closes his eyes again and numbly reaches around for his phone.

"Delko", Eric answers into the phone half asleep.

"Eric, Help me!" Calleigh's voice answers through the phone. Her voice is scared and trembling.

"Eric please, you..."

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Eric's phone goes dead.

A/N: Just when you thought these two have been through enough, I go and do this to you. There will only be a few chapters left in this story. Plz review and tell me whether I should right a happy ending or dramatic ending. Thanks.


	10. Making Deals

**A/N:_Thanks for the reviews, I still haven't decided the ending and I am still up for suggestions on happy or sad. Thanks for the reviews._**

Eric races out of bed and shoves on a shirt and some pants which he only spends 5 seconds on. He picks up his phone, gun and keys and races to his car. His heart is beating faster than it ever has before.

'How far will Rudfrey go to get revenge on me? What will happen to Calleigh', Eric wonders as he swerves cars on the freeway.

Luckily there are not too many cars seeing as it is only 5:10 in the morning. He is driving way to fast and hopes that he won't get pulled over. With his right hand he reaches into his pocket and calls Horatio's cell phone. Eric glances at his cell phone, then at the road, then at his cell phone, then at the road again. "Pick up dammit", he yells at his phone.

"Horatio Caine", the phone answers. Eric pulls the phone up to his ear.

"Horatio I just got a call from Calleigh and she was really scared, I'm going over to her apartment now, I may need backup. I think she's with Rudfrey", Eric says without taking a breath. Eric squints as the early sun catches his eyes.

Horatio takes a minute to process it all.

"H?" Eric asks after hearing no reply. Eric is still frantically driving and there are screeching noises as he dodges a car.

"Dammit", he says aloud.

"Eric hold back, wait for the uniforms to get there. I repeat do not go onto the premises", Horatio replies knowing that Eric will enter Calleigh's house no matter what he says.

"Get here as fast as you can, I'll be inside", Eric finishes, hanging up the phone. He lets out a frustrated sigh. "Calleigh, why did this have to happen to you?" he mutters gripping the steering wheel tighter.

Calleigh's house was a lot closer to the police department than Eric's house so he isn't surprised when the cops pull up next to Calleigh's house around the same time as him.

Eric tightly grips his gun and jumps out of his car. The cops signal for him to go wide.

"Her car's missing", Eric whispers as they approach the front door. The cop whispers into his walkie-talkie thing. "That's right, number plate uhhh...", the cop turns toward Eric and gives him a questioning look.

"395 cfe", Eric whispers into the radio.

The cop counts down on his fingers. 3. 2. 1.

The door is kicked down and cops scatter into the house looking for Calleigh or Rudfrey.

"Clear", one of them yells out.

"Delko", someone yells out from the bedroom. Eric jogs in and swears as soon as he sees the wall.

The words "TOO LATE" are dripping from the wall in blood.

"Son of a bitch", he yells and thrusts as lamp off the desk.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. Go take a walk outside, clear your head", instructs a man in uniform.

Eric storms out the house nearly bowling Horatio over in the doorway. Eric keeps walking, not looking back. When Eric reaches the curb sits down with his head in his hands.

Horatio decides they should talk so he joins him on the curb.

"Talk to me", Horatio orders friendly.

Eric brushes his hand through his hair and lets out a big sigh.

"It's my fault", he explains in a quiet voice looking Horatio in the eye, "It's my fault Calleigh got involved in this whole thing. Rudfrey wants to get back at ME. That's why he took Calleigh"

Horatio slides off his sunglasses and holds them in his hands.

"So why Calleigh?" Horatio asks, already knowing the answer but wanting to her it from him, "Why not Alexx or Tim or a family member. Why Calleigh?"

Eric stares at the road, not wanting to look Horatio in the eye. Eric broke the rules. He got involved with a co worker.

"Calleigh and I are sort of...um", Eric struggles to find the right words, "I care about her a lot, more than anyone else in the world. He knows that, and figures if he takes the one thing I love, I'll give up and let him win"

Horatio puts a comforting hand on Eric's back.

"Listen, this thing with you and Calleigh", he says clearing his throat, "just be careful"

"Okay", Eric replies brushing the dirt off his hands.

"Now lets go see if he left us anything indicating where he is", Horatio says getting up and offering a hand to Eric.

Eric takes it and brushes all the dirt off his pants.

Calleigh opens her eyes to a dim lit room. The floor is caked in dirt and rocks. Her hands are tied behind her back and there is duck tape across her mouth. 'I don't get why they do this', she wonders, 'I am too far away for anyone to hear me and save me, and it's not as if I can hurt them with my _mouth'_

She hears voices from outside the door and it opens to reveal someone familiar. The doctor from the hospital, Arthur Rudfrey, is hovering over her with a cigar in his mouth.

"Hello Blondie, finally woken up", he says, blowing smoke into her face. His clothes smell strongly of smoke and whiskey.

"Now listen, your safety all depends on your little boyfriend. Your life will only be spared, if he gives himself up to me", he explains, kicking dirt in her face.

Calleigh shoots him an evil look and his face turns to a frown.

He pulls her up by her hair and brings her face close to his.

"Don't mess with me Blondie", he says gently stroking her cheek, "I can play rough". He throws her to the ground and walks out the door leaving her in the corner, tears running down her cheeks.

Back at the lab Eric is impatiently tapping his finger on the table, waiting for the results of the unknown substance they found in Calleigh's apartment.

"Ya know that's not making it go any faster", Valera says giving him an annoyed look.

"Sorry", Eric apologises feeling guilty, "I'm just worried about Cal"

"Aren't we all", she replies. The results come through and the substance is a rare botanical substance only found in certain areas.

"I'll tell H", Eric informs running off.

After an hour of thinking in the break room they come up with an old abandoned warehouse where they think Calleigh might be.

"Horatio, there was a DB around the corner from Calleigh's apartment. The victims blood matches the blood on Calleigh's wall", Tim reports walking in.

"Well at least it wasn't Calleigh's", Horatio says relieved.

"We traced the phone call you received Eric, it was from a phone box next to an abandoned bus station just around the corner from the warehouse", Horatio tells Eric.

"We have to get there now", Tim demands, worried about Calleigh's safety.

Just as Eric is about to agree, his phone starts ringing.

"Delko", he answers.

"You're lady's quite a looker eh? Shame if something terrible happened to her"

"You son of a bitch", Eric yells.

Horatio plugs the break room phone into Eric's cell and puts it on speaker so they can hear**(A/N:_ I don't know whether that's possible but just run with it for the sake of the story)_**

Tim, Horatio, Alexx and Tripp are all in the break room listening in on every word.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her", Eric threatens with an element of danger in his voice. Tim and Horatio look at each other.

"I'd watch it if I were you, wouldn't want anything to happen", Rudfrey breaks into uncontrollable laughter. After a minute or two he calms down.

"I have a proposition for you. But to make it more interesting, I think I'll let Blondie explain"

Rudfrey rips off the tape and Calleigh gasps for air.

"Don't try anything stupid now", Rudfrey says to Calleigh, handing her the phone.

"Eric?" Calleigh says breathless.

"Calleigh?, Calleigh don't worry everything will be okay", Eric says pacing back and forth.

"He says he will let me go unharmed if you surrender yourself"

"Done"

Everybody looks at Eric shocked at how quickly he responded.

"Eric wait..."

"I said done. Calleigh I would do anything to save your life, anything"

"Then it's a deal", Rudfrey replies, snatching the phone from Calleigh who sits helplessly on the ground, "Old warehouse around Pentium Ave. alone. Tonight, midnight"

Rudfrey hangs up the phone.

"Eric no it's too dangerous", Alexx protests, "I know you care about Calleigh, we all do, but we can't save a life by risking someone else"

"This is something I have to do", Eric explains, "I owe her this at the least"

Alexx gives up, sighing, and goes back down to the morgue.

Eric glances at his watch. It's only 11:35 am, still ages to go.

"So what, we just wait?" Tim asks Horatio as he slumps into a chair.

Horatio nods and goes to find Yelina to fill her in and flirt a little.

"I'm uhhh, gonna go for a walk", Eric says as he walks out the door.

Tim decides to let him go and starts talking to Tripp about the newbie.

Eric walks into the ballistics lab and looks around. It doesn't seem right. It's so empty without Calleigh. He fixed his eyes to the spot where she would normally be standing, aiming her gun. He imagined she was there, shooting. Even with the goofy earmuffs, she was still so beautiful.

Calleigh hears rattling noises behind the door and lifts her head.

A man in a black suit walks in. This is a man she has never seen before. Before she can talk, the man takes out a gun and loads it with 3 rounds.

"Looks like the plan has changed", he says, pointing the gun in Calleigh's face.

**A/N:_ OMG another cliffhanger, I bet some people are really angry at me right now.oh well, cliffhangers are fun, I think I'll keep doing them. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. Next chap will be up in a couple of days_**


	11. We meet again

**A/N: _Thanks for the reviews. I just love them. Well here's the next chapter, enjoy._**

Calleigh looks up at the man scared and confused. "W...what?" She manages to choke out.

"Well I want your boyfriend to suffer before he dies. What better way than making him watch as we slowly and painfully kill you", He says with an evil grin.

Calleigh winces at the words and turns her head so she does not have to look at him.

"Hey I haven't finished talking yet", the man shouts as he slaps her across the face.

Calleigh puts her palm on her face and tries to fight back the tears.

"He'll be here in about 3 hours, I'd start praying if I was you", he says through gritted teeth and slams the door behind him.

Calleigh hits the wall in anger and collapses on the ground crying. She would give anything to be with Eric right now.

Eric turns the corner and continues walking down the street. It is pouring with rain, but he doesn't care. He can't feel the cold; all he can feel is his longing for Calleigh in his arms and his worry that she might be hurt.

Eric looks at his watch, 10 past nine. He knows he should be getting back to the lab, getting ready to save the woman he loves, but he can't seem to go back. He doesn't want to go back. He just wants to get away. The rain has soaked his clothes right through and he has to frequently brush the water off his face.

As Eric walks past a closed Café, a blue car pulls up next to him.

"Get in man", Tim orders opening his car door. Eric hesitates before climbing in.

Tim turns on the heater and drives off. The car is silent for a while except for the pattering of rain on the roof. Tim decides he should break the silence and says, "Ya know taking a walk is fine and everything, but when someone hasn't been back for hours and it's pouring with rain outside, ya start to get a bit worried"

"I was just thinking", Eric bitterly replies, crossing his arms.

"Of Calleigh?" Tim asks keeping his eyes on the road.

"There isn't much else to think about now is there", Eric harshly replies.

Tim is fed up by Eric's attitude and pulls the car over near a small shop, turning off the engine.

"Look man, I know you miss her, and I know you feel guilty, but don't take it out on me. Look, in a couple of hours she'll be home and safe"

Eric looks Tim in the eye and opens his mouth to say something but stops himself. Tim turns away and starts the car again, driving off.

Eric clears his throat and says, "Look man, someone is going to die tonight, and I sure as hell won't let it be Calleigh"

Tim finds nothing to say to this and falls silent. For the rest of the ride back no one says a word.

"You ready?" Horatio asks as he suits up Eric with a bulletproof vest, just in case there is shooting before the switch.

"As ready as I'll ever be", He says putting on a large jacket.

"Ok we will be just outside and if we hear shooting, well come in. Otherwise, it's all up to you", Horatio says giving Eric a pat on the back.

"Thanks" Eric thanks forcing a smile. He checks his gun is fully loaded and he is ready to go.

Eric slowly walks towards the door. His heart is beating fast, but not it the good way that Calleigh use to make it beat, and bad way.

Eric takes in a deep breath and shakes all his fears out of his head.

As soon as he enters the door two men grab him and take his gun. They drag him to a room where Rudfrey is sitting behind a desk.

"Well look who's here" he says with a smile.

"Let's not fool around, just get Calleigh out of here", Eric says as he is 'helped' to the ground by the two men.

"We'll get to all that later, right now, I think it's time for a reunion", he says getting up and walking out the door.

As he walks out a man drags Calleigh into the room.

She is bleeding on her forehead and her arms and legs are scratched.

"Calleigh", Eric says softly. The man throws Calleigh into the room and slams the door behind him. They are left alone in the room.

As soon as Calleigh falls to the ground Eric runs to her side and hugs her tight.

Calleigh lets salty tears run down her face.

"I missed you so much", Eric says stroking her hair, "I was out of myself with worry"

Eric hears Calleigh lightly sobbing and he pulls her head back to look at him in the eye.

"Hey, you're okay", he says brushing the tears from her cheek with the back of his hand, "I'm never going to let you get hurt ever again"

Calleigh gives him a soft peck on the lips and hugs him again.

"I don't wanna lose you", Calleigh sobs into his shoulder.

"All that matters is that I'm here with you now", Eric says reassuringly not showing that tears that are falling down his face.

The door swings open and in walks Rudfrey with a gun in his hand.

"Looks like it's time for some business" he says with a grin.

"Let Calleigh go first", Eric demands grabbing Calleigh by the hand and squeezes it tight.

"Oh didn't she tell you?" Rudfrey asks gesturing to Calleigh, "I changed my mind, I decided that both of you should die"

"What", Eric asks furious, "You said you'd let her go"

Two men in black walk into the room and pull Calleigh and Eric up.

They drag them to a room and push them into a wall with dried blood all over it.

Rudfrey shines his gun and points it at Eric.

"Oh wait", Rudfrey says remembering.

"I was gonna kill you first", he says and points the gun at Calleigh's stomach.

"NO", Eric screams.

Rudfrey points the gun in the air and fires it once, startling Eric and Calleigh.

Calleigh grabs Eric's hand and he can feel her pulse racing.

"Time for the real thing, say goodbye Blondie", Rudfrey laughs as her points the gun in her face.

**A/N_: I promise this is the last cliff-hanger in this story, next chap will be the last one. Will it be happy and romantic, or tragic and sad? Oinly I know the answer to that question. Please review and tell me what you think._**


	12. Complications

**A/N: _Hope you enjoy the last chapter, thanks for the reviews._**

Calleigh squeezes Eric's hand so hard that if they weren't in this situation she was sure he'd pull away. Calleigh can't stop her uncontrollable sobbing.

Eric is staring into her eyes, just waiting for Rudfrey to pull the trigger.

"I love you Calleigh", Eric whispers in a soft soothing voice.

Calleigh stops her sobbing in surprise. All of a sudden, all she can see and hear is Eric. Just as she is about to open her mouth to return his love, she is knocked to the ground and a gun goes off. Calleigh hits her head hard and moans in pain as more and more bullets go off. Calleigh's eyes are squeezed closed so she can't see what's going on around her. All she can hear are the blasts going off and screams crying out.

After a minute or two the firing stops. Calleigh forces her eyes open to see what has happened.

As she looks around the room there is blood everywhere. Arthur Rudfrey is lying on the ground with 3 gun shot wounds. Two in the chest and one in the leg. All of Rudfrey's men are lying dead on the floor.

Horatio and a dozen of other cops run into the room.

Calleigh massages her aching head, which was knocked against the hard stone floor when she fell.

"Calleigh?" Horatio asks running to her side, "Calleigh are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, but where's...", Calleigh searches the room and screams in shock when she sees Eric in a stretcher with massive bleeding.

"Oh God Eric", Calleigh cries trying to get up but feeling dizzy and stumbling over her own feet.

"Hey, hey take it easy, you might have a concussion. Come on, you're going to the hospital", Horatio says helping Calleigh up and walking her outside to the ambulance.

Calleigh looks down at her hands, they are soaked in blood along with her shirt. Calleigh lets out a whimper as she realises that it must be Eric's blood.

Calleigh climbs into the back of an ambulance next to the one Eric is in and lies down in a stretcher. She looks over to see Eric who is surrounded by paramedics and tubes.

"Is he gonna be okay", Calleigh asks Horatio in a trembling voice.

Horatio lets out a sigh that tells Calleigh she's not going to like the answer.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. It looks bad, really bad", Horatio answers looking out at Eric.

"No, no, he has to be alright. I can't believe this is happening again, he can't..." Calleigh mumbles incoherently sitting up , "I have to tell him that, he has to know, I do too, I have to let him know, he can't, he has to, that I..."

Calleigh stops mid sentence as everything around her blurs. She falls back down and everything goes black.

Horatio brushes a stray strand of hair out of her face and the ambulance starts moving.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

"I just can't believe this is happening, again. And this time it's both of them ", Tim yells furiously and bangs the coke machine he was leaning on.

"Calleigh will be fine Timmy", Alexx says trying to sound reassuring.

Tim lets out a sigh and sits back down calming himself.

It's only been an hour since the Rudfrey shooting and everyone is waiting impatiently in the waiting room.

Tim arrived with Tripp as soon as he heard. Alexx came 15 minutes later and Yelina about half an hour later.

No one has said anything about Eric and his condition.

"Why do they have to make this place so damn depressing", Tim grumbles pushing his chair back and walking down the corridor.

"I'll go talk to him", Horatio offers and runs off to find him.

"So...", Tripp mumbles trying to break the inevitable silence, "Do you think Eric will make it?"

"Honestly?" Alexx asks no waiting for an answer, "I think it's touch and go"

Alexx, Tripp and Yelina bow their heads in deep thought.

**MINUTES LATER IN THE OPERATING THEATRE**

"Ok, guys we have to be careful with this one. Clamp this bleeding and we'll see what we can do", says the surgeon as his hands dive into Eric's stomach.

"Okay so far, so good, now lets..."

"Uh Doctor, look at this"

"Oh my, we certainly have a problem"

"We should finish up here we can't save him"

"You don't know that, there is a chance, we can do it"

"But if we fail..."

"Well we won't. Hand me the forceps"

**BACK AT THE WAITING ROOM**

Horatio and Tim are back in the waiting room. Alexx is trying to occupy herself with her purse, Tripp is blinking back tears, Horatio is talking with Yelina, and Tim is just staring at the ground not moving an inch.

A doctor walks around the corner and stops in front of them.

"Are you here for Ms. Duquesne?" He asks with no expression.

"Um, yeah we are", Alexx replies getting up and wiping her cheeks.

"She's awake and wants to see you all", the Doctor replies and points to Calleigh's room.

Everyone gets up and follows the Doctor in.

"She had a mild concussion but she should be fine with a little rest. I might leave you alone", the Doctor says walking out the door.

Calleigh sits up in her bed and looks around at everyone.

"How are you feeling Sugar?" Alexx asks in a sweet tone forcing a smile.

"Is Eric okay?" Calleigh asks in a soft but demanding voice, ignoring Alexx's question.

"Cal..." Tim grabs her arm softy but she pulls away.

"Is he okay?" she repeats with her voice firmer.

Tim and Horatio give each other a look, which doesn't go unnoticed by Calleigh.

"Tell me", she demands, in a shaky voice.

"We, uh, we're not sure. We haven't been told anything. As far as we know he's still in surgery", Tim answers trying not to sound miserable.

Calleigh lets out a disappointed sigh and looks away.

Tripp opens his mouth but finds nothing to say so he excuses himself and gets some fresh air. Yelina, Horatio and Alexx follow leaving Tim and Calleigh alone to talk.

"So how are you?" Tim asks sitting down next to her bed.

"Fine", Calleigh answers and stares at her hands. Tim puts his hand under her chin and lifts it up forcing her to look at him.

"We've known each other for a long time Cal. You can talk to me", Tim says innocently.

"It's just", Calleigh starts to talk but her eyes fill up with tears. She shuts her eyes and lets tears fall down each cheek.

"Just before he got shot", Calleigh continues, opening her eyes, "Eric said to me, he told me that..."

Calleigh is talking just above a whisper and Tim has to lean in close just to hear her. His eyes are fixed on hers, waiting for the rest.

"That he loves me", Calleigh whispers and closes her eyes again as tears stream down her face.

"I'm here for you Cal", Tim reminds in a reassuring voice.

"And the worst part is, I still haven't told him that I love him too. And I may never get to" Calleigh sobs.

Tim can feel his eyes stinging but blinks back the tears. He has to be string for Calleigh.

"Oh God, I'm sorry", Calleigh says covering her face with embarrassment, "I don't know what's wrong with me, I've just been so... emotional this week"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, he's gonna pull through Calleigh" Tim smiles and gives his friend a hug.

Horatio walks in with a different Doctor who clears his throat for attention.

"Uh, I've been told that you are friends of Eric Delko, gunshot victim", the Doctor confirms.

"What's going on", Calleigh asks worried.

"We tried our best but there were, uh, complications and..."

"Wait, what are you saying", Calleigh pleads with fear.

"I'm saying that he's stable for now", the Doctor continues.

"Oh thank God", Tim interrupts with a relieved sigh.

"Please let me finish", the Doctor says.

Calleigh bites her bottom lip waiting for the news.

"I'm afraid his stability is only temporary. To be blunt, he won't make it through the night unless he is taken to Chicago where he can be treated properly", The Doctor says with sorrow.

"Oh God", Calleigh bursts into tears. Horatio is standing in the doorway not saying a word.

"What, are you kidding?" Tim asks with rage, "It's your job to save lives, why aren't you saving his"

"I'm so sorry, there's nothing more we can do"

"BULL", Tim shouts and runs out the room knocking Horatio as he goes.

"Tim, Tim wait", Horatio calls and runs after him.

"He wants to see you Miss. I've informed him on what has to happen. He just came out of intensive surgery so go easy on him. He's in room 963", The Doctor says as he walks out.

Calleigh jumps out of bed and races for his room. She doesn't care who she bumps into or what she bowls over, she has to see him before it's too late. She stops to a halt as she reaches his room.

As quiet as a mouse she creeps into his room. Her face is red but not wet.

Eric senses there is someone else in the room and opens his eyes to see beautiful angel next to him.

"Calleigh?" Eric asks hoarse voice uncertain of whether he is dreaming or not.

"Shhh, take it easy, it's me", Calleigh whispers squeezing his hand.

"I'm so glad you're okay", Eric says clearing his throat.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Calleigh asks lying her head next to his, wanting to be closer.

"Well, Rudfrey aimed the gun at you. When I jumped in front of you I got shot, I wasn't sure if he hurt you", Eric says planting a kiss on her head.

"What?" Calleigh lefts her head surprised, "You jumped in front of a bullet for me?"

"Of course I did, Calleigh I love you" Eric raises his voice surprised by Calleigh's reaction. Calleigh stands up.

"But why? Eric you are in a life and death situation, You could have died", Calleigh says with tears streaming down her face.

"You could have died", Eric protests

"But I could have lost you", Calleigh says as she calms down and sits back down.

"And I could have lost you Calleigh", Eric says grabbing her hand, "And it would have been all my fault. My fault that you were brought into this mess, my fault that you were being shot at. But that doesn't matter anymore, because if I could replay the day, I would do it again and again. I would jump in front and knock you down so many times that I would squash you"

Calleigh can't help but smile at Eric's comment.

"Now that's something I haven't seen in a while", Eric exclaims pointing to Calleigh's mouth.

"I guess I won't be coming to work in a while. I hope Chicago treats me well", Eric says with a smile.

"I guess I won't be either", Calleigh replies.

Eric gives Calleigh a look of confusion.

"Because I'm coming with you", Calleigh adds.

"What?" Eric asks confused.

"You're not going anywhere without me" Calleigh answers and bends down to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Calleigh?" Eric asks

"Yeah?" She replies gazing into his eyes.

"I love you", Eric leans over and whispers in her ear.

A wide grin creeps across Calleigh's face.

"I'm so in love with you", she answers.

**A/N:_Awwwwww well that's the end of my story, please review and tell me what you think. Should I write another one or stop? your reviews mean everything, thanks_** 


End file.
